


scratching an itch

by kimmu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, casual Sheith mentions, just two bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: Pidge felt like a pleasantly warm cat curled up next to him.





	scratching an itch

Pidge had worked her way across the couch so slowly that Keith didn’t register how close she was until she’d settled into the crook of his arm and firmly along his side. She was tapping away at something on her datapad. It was warm in the Castle library with sunshine flowing in brightly through the viewing ports along the ceiling, and she felt like a pleasantly warm cat curled up next to him. The thought made Keith grin and he tucked his arm around her back. The move pulled a pleased hum from Pidge, who pressed her face against his chest and kept on reading her data. He’d been reading from an old book of Altean myths and let himself return to it.

“That feels really good,” Pidge mumbled into his shirt and tossed her datapad onto the table with a clang. “Can’t concentrate.”

Keith snapped out of his reading zone and looked down. He’d been stroking along her spine without realizing it and now his hand was a ways up her shirt. He twitched, felt his thumb move over smooth skin with nothing impeding its path. “You’re not wearing a bra.”

He could feel Pidge roll her eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. Why bother when Shiro’s got nicer ones than me? Besides, it’s too hot.”

Keith flushed at that. “They are so, so amazing.”

“Talk about making a girl feel good.” Pidge squirmed in his arm and threw a leg over his thigh, pulling herself up onto his lap. Her new vantage point made her eye level with Keith. His hand slipped down her back to rest along the slight curve of her hip.

“You brought Shiro into it. I was agreeing with you!”

“Hmm,” Pidge hummed again as she settled comfortably on top of him and stretched her arms over her head, not caring that her weight was pressing down against Keith’s crotch. 

She squawked when Keith’s other hand pinched one of her nipples through her t shirt.

“So you weren’t asking me to do that?”

‘Rude as fuck, Keith. Ow.” She paused. “Do it again.”

“Seriously?”

“I have urges. You have the means to fulfill them.”

“Romance will never die as long as we have you,” Keith rolled his eyes but did as she commanded, though this time he caught her nipple between his fingers and rolled it slowly with just enough pressure to cause her groan. Her hips stuttered against his, and he was surprised to feel himself growing hard. He slid a hand up under her shirt, over the smooth concave of her belly and then her ribs to cup one of her breasts in his hand. Pidge’s tits were small, and it easily fit in his hand. It was something Keith found surprisingly hot. He knew her nipples were sensitive and rubbed his palm over the little nub, let the leather of his glove catch on it.

“Fuck!”

He wasn’t expecting her to move, but she shimmied backwards enough to get a foot on the floor for leverage and yanked the fly of Keith’s jeans open. Pidge wasted no time in getting Keith’s dick out.

Keith couldn’t stop the laugh at her expression as she stared at him. “You know, if I was a lesser man, you’d be ruining any chances you’d have with that look on your face. Performance anxiety.”

“Lance isn’t here to defend himself.”

“Ewww, our friendship is officially over, “ Keith pouted.

“Poor baby,” Pidge cooed as she finally wrapped a hand around his cock and gave an experimental stroke. Keith’s breath hitched, and she did it again as she started up a slow rhythm. She looked like she was puzzling something out with the way her brow furrowed, like stroking Keith’s dick was on the same level as an interesting piece of code. Keith let his head fall against the back of the couch.

“Pidge.”

“Keith.” She rubbed the pad of her index finger through the bead of wetness at the tip and brought it to her mouth.

“Make up your mind.”

“Fine,” She drawled and moved the rest of the way off of Keith. She made short work of getting out of her shorts and underwear and crawled back onto his lap. “This cool?”

Keith looked down to her where his cock rested against the space between her thigh and her bare sex and sucked in a breath. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He slid his thumb along the length of her slit.

“Seriously, like duh. Shiro?”

Keith grinned and pushed his thumb through her folds to rub at just the right spot to make her groan. “He’s cool so we’re cool.”

Pidge lifted herself up to her knees and with one hand pressed against Keith’s chest for support and took ahold of his cock to line him up with her hole. She sank down with a pleased grunt as Keith filled her. It was exactly the sort of itch scratching she had needed.

He let her set her own pace, content to just let Pidge chase her own pleasure, as she rocked against him until she found the best rhythm for her. Her fingers clenched around handfuls of his shirt when she did, short, staccato beats of her hips snapping against his. Keith reached down to the spot where they were joined and pushed his fingers through the slick to give the necessary friction to her clit to take her over the edge. She cried out as she came, clamping tight around him even as she slumped against his chest. 

He felt her teeth against the exposed skin of his throat, and he grabbed her slender hips in his hands. Keith lifted her with ease and fucked back into her hard three, four more times before he released inside her.

He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into a sweaty, lazy hug. “Good?”

She squirmed and laughed at the squelch it caused. “More than good.”


End file.
